City of Heavenly Fire (My Version)
by UncontrollableFanGirl
Summary: This probably isn't the most original idea but I still like the concept. As you can tell from the title this is my version of COHF. The first chapter is the shortest. My computer likes to change Alec to Alex so in the first chapter that's what he is called and a little bit in the second, but if it says Alex just know I do know his name is Alec. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Clary and Jace sit in the institute in the library reviewing books for the test Clary is about to take.

"Why do I have to do this with you?" Jace complains. He hates studying. He'll do it to pass his tests, but why Clary's?

"Because, I'll reward you for it later," Clary replies, practically daring him not to study with her. Jace agrees but can't figure out what she will give him. The heavenly fire in his veins prevent him from doing anything really fun with her.

Clary and Jace study a little while longer before Alex comes in sulking about him and Magnus breaking up.

"Oh great, another happy couple! Great way to be supportive guys," Alex grumbles. Clary gives Jace a look and suddenly he is stumbling to go comfort his adoptive brother, while Clary goes back to studying.

"Alex, I know Magnus broke up with you and that sucks but if you guys broke up it probably means he's not the right match for and if he is you two will get back together," Jace says, hoping that sounded comforting.

"Jace, you don't understand. I can't get a hold of him. He doesn't answer my calls, my texts, and won't even let me talk to him in person! I just want him back and all everybody else is doing is making me miss him even more! Everything reminds me of him; even you and Clary!" Alex blubbers, sobbing harder than ever.

"Alex, give me your phone," Jace says. Alex hands him his cell phone, uncertainly. Jace snaps Alex's phone in half then walks away from Alex and back into the library to Clary, leaving Alex in the middle of the hall phone less and confused.

"Did you make Alex feel better?" Clary asked him already knowing he didn't. Jace shakes his head then sits next to her so they can start studying again. They've already studied an hour and they are no where near done, so Jace stops playing with Clary's hair or just watching her, mesmerized, and actually helps.

Clary and Jace work for another hour in book studies before heading to the training room. The war with Sebastian has just begun and Clary has almost no training or experience whatsoever. Today she climbs onto the rafters and has to jump down, doing a "perfect" flip in the air.

Clary starts on the highest bar despite her protests. She stands at the highest rafter looking down at the ground nervousness and fear building up inside her. She is afraid of heights. She and Jace both know this but Jace doesn't care enough to let her go on a lower rafter.

"Are you going to jump or am I going to have to wait her all day?" Jace calls up a her impatiently.

Clary glares at him before taking a deep breath then jumping.

She actually loves the feeling of falling the wind rushing at your face and the adrenaline after landing. That doesn't stop the fear though.

Clary flips halfway down and lands on her feet but falls to her knees from impact. She looks up knowing Jace is either going to make her do it again or work on something to strengthen her legs.

"Clary, your going to run ten laps around the institute then come back in here and jump again. If you fall run ten more laps, but pick up some weights and do 500 lunges instead of jumping again. After that run 10 laps then come back here and we'll discuss what else to do.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0 BUNNY PAGE BREAK!

Ok so this is the shortest chapter in this story. I'm writing this at midnight and I'm kind of tired. Anyway thanks for reading update will be up tomorrow, well I guess later on today. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh!" Jace screams after almost burning Clary, again, "I barely even touched you!" he rants on and on about how he can't do anything while Clary sits listening thinking it is the right thing to do. She interrupts him mid-sentence probably mid-word by kissing him gently on the lips.

"You need to calm down. I'd prefer to have a room to sleep in if you don't mind," Clary says teasing him. She wraps her arms around him and pushes him onto her bed. Jace only hesitates because he doesn't want to burn her but wraps his arms around her small form.

"You still have that test later on today at 5:00 with Maryse," Jace whispers, trying not to disturb the peaceful silence.

"I know I'm not looking forward to it, at all," Clary replies quietly. They don't do anything for a while but talk to each other. Both of them are glad for times like these. Sebastian's war will probably prevent them from doing this much more, so they prolong these moments for as long as they can.

Hours later Clary gets up to go to the institute. She grabs Jace's hand and pulls him up with her. Neither of them want to get up but they do because they have to.

When they get outside the cold makes Clary shiver so Jace wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer trying to keep her warm in the freezing cold. Jace smiles knowing that his heavenly fire helps Clary in some way at least.

"Clary, how do you kill a Wendingo (taken from Supernatural episode 2)?" Maryse asks.

"You have to burn them," Clary says with out hesitation.

Jace watches and listens to Clary's test. He's glad she's such a fast learner. She hasn't gotten any of the 73 questions she already been asked wrong. Her fight training has been going well too. He hopes she'll be good enough when Sebastian actually attacks. Clary has been training as hard as she can and when Sebastian gets here she'll be working harder than that.

Clary does amazing on the "written" part of the test, now she has to show Maryse her fighting skills.

The test involves fighting with every single weapon shadow hunters use making this the longest part of the test. At the end whatever weapon you like the best will be the weapon you are given to fight demons. An example is Isabelle's whip or Alec's bow and arrows.

Clary does the best in twin swords (realize that I made this up). Which is two swords, one in each hand, that are exactly alike. They go into two different scabbards on each side of her.

Clary passes the test with a better grade than Isabelle and Max got and her mother has agreed to let her get some twin swords.

"I'm proud of you, Clary," Jace says, doing his best to imitate Jocelyn, "I think we'll celebrate by not letting you anywhere near your boyfriend Jace. What a trouble maker he is. A handsome trouble maker, but a trouble maker none the less,"

Clary laughs put still hits him in the chest to make him stop trying to talk like her mom before he gets into trouble.

"If you don't shut up, my mom might really do that!"

"Do what?"

"Not let me see you. Which I know for a fact, you would get around somehow," Clary teases. Clary smiles up at him only to see him staring at her like she is the most beautiful, valuable thing in the universe.

"I love you, Clary you know that?"

"I love you to-

Before Clary can finish a blood-curdling scream comes from Clary's house. Neither Jace nor her hesitate before racing in that direction, getting their weapons ready while running.

Clary kicks the door down to her house and sees Sebastian in the living room with her mother and Luke tied to chairs struggling to escape.

"Why my beautiful sister, Clarissa, has decided to join us today," Sebastian says feigning surprise. Sebastian looks exactly the same except now he has a scar on his chest where the blade of the sword Clary stabbed Jace with, went through.

"You son of a b-"

"No, no, Clarissa, you shouldn't use language like that in front of your "family!" Sebastian says cutting Clary off. She glares at him as he walks up to her, "I've missed you, but you don't seem to understand you belong to me. No matter, I have important war plans to attend to," Sebastian disappears with Luke and Jocelyn.

"Ugh! I hate you, Sebastian," Clary yells at the spot where he just was. She drops to her knees and cries instead of acting strong like she planned on doing. Both Luke and Jocelyn are gone, taken by Sebastian, who is probably going to kill them.

"Don't worry Clary we will kill him. No matter how long it takes to hunt him down, no matter all his threats, his guards, or his indestructibility, we will kill him!" Jace murmurs holding Clary close to him.

He hates to see her in pain. He hates to see her cry. Doesn't stop it from happening though.

He swears on the angel, that Sebastian will not hurt Jocelyn or Luke. He does wonder though why Sebastian took Jocelyn and Luke. Neither really mean much to him. He wants them for another reason, but what?

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0 BUNNY PAGE BREAK!

Yay the second chapter! That was fast. Now on this story I will probably update once everyday. If not it'll probably be multiple times a day.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus walks with out his usual confidence, through the streets. He walks hunched over seemingly upset over his break up with Alec. Magnus isn't wearing any fancy clothes or bright colors just an old ratty t-shirt and holey jeans.

"Well look what we have here,"a voice says some where above Magnus.  
"What do you want?" He asks not caring the voice says in reply.

Sebastian pops up in front of Magnus, scaring the warlock. He falls onto his behind, Sebastion towering over him, "I only came to make a deal with you, sir," Sebastion says, innocently or atleast as innocently as a psychotic murderer can sound, "I want you to convince Clary to join me. In return I will make your lover, Alec, immortal,"

Magnus shakes his head trying to crawl away from the monster in front of him. Magnus hits the wall that appeared behind him and just cowered in the face of Sebastian, "You can't do that it's impossible! Even if you could, if, it would take some seriously strong magic to do so," Magnus replies somehow steadily.

Sebastian laughs at Magnus' stupidity. His mother is Lilith and she will make someone immortal for him if he asks her to, "Yes Magnus I can. I will do this after Clary joins my side though,"

Magnus considers this for a few seconds. He would get Alec forever, but he would have to give Clary to Sebastian. Alec and him would be together forever, but Alec does not want to be immortal.

Magnus shakes his head, furiously at Sebastian, "No, I won't do it. Never in a million years!"

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, you paused an awful lot of time to think about my proposal. I have no need to worry, you'll come around," Sebastian grabs Magnus' upper arm and dissappears in to thin air, Magnus dissappearing with him.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(") BUNNY PAGE BREAK!

Raphael sits quietly in the corner unnoticed by the two shadow hunters in the room. They argue over why the to of the council members were taken by Sebastian. They are not important to him nor to anybody else but their family really. Two others were stolen by the names of Jocelyn Fairchild and Luke Garroway.

Raphael pays more attention when they get into this part of the conversation. According to the shadow hunters, 8 council members our missing. None of them really important. Sebastian has also been attacking institutes stealing the children.

In rumors, it has been said that The Fey have sided with Sebastion. Everyone hopes that it is only a rumor.

When the conversation turns more into gossip about who is dating who Raphael silently leaves the room, unnoticed yet again.

"Why hello Sebastian I didn't think I would see you here in Alcante," Raphael says in to a seemingly empty allyway.

"I didn't expect you to be snooping in peoples bedrooms but you surprised me," Sebastian snarks.

"What do you want?" Raphael growls.

"I want for you to make my precious Clary hate her that mut, Jace,"

"What do I get in return?"

"You get your clan back, you in complete power and if my plan works a place in my kingdom."

Raphael takes a second before answering. Sebastian is a killer, a cold-blooded one. He guesses that Sebastian will keep his deal if he swears on the angel to do so.

Raphael agrees with the terms and starts to walk away from the ally. He hears screaming coming from that direction probably Sebastian kidnapping a council member. Raphael doesn't care enough to turn around and save the person. He continues walking as if unaffected by the blood curdling screams.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!

Simon sits in his apartment wondering where Jordan is when Maia crashes through the door.

"Where is Jordan?" she asks calmly yet somehow menacingly. Simon shakes his head and shrugs,"He better be here soon. I have something really important to tell him."

"Does it involve Sebastian kidnapping people?" Simon asks.

"No, I didn't even know that was happening. Who has he kidnapped?"

"He has taken six different council members and Jocelyn and Luke," He says sadly remembering how torn up Clary was over their dissappearence.

Maia nods in understanding. She leaves almost as quickly as she came, still trying to find Jordan.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!

Sebastion and The Queen of the Fey sit in her snow covered thrown room discussing war plans.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for siding with me in this war," Sebastian thanks, bowing his head at the end in a respectful bow.

"It was my pleasure Sebastian. The Fey are no friends with the shadow hunters and the other down worlders," She replies hastily.

Sebastian smiles up at The Queen, who he has wrapped around his lethal fingers. He thinks about Clary briefly remembering Angel Boy.

He recites the guests he has in his kingdom now, Jocelyn Fairchild, Luke Garroway, Peter Bloodstick, Ellen Murtle, Harry Mace, Metias Wing, Uriah Williams, and last of all Magnus Bane.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!

**Here is the third chapter; I hope you enjoyed it. Review or PM me any mikstakes I made. I will be updating everyday from now on. If something stops me from doing so I will make an A/N about it. Leave your comments or suggestions in the the box down there l and favorite or follow this work. V**


End file.
